


Sick

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian doesn't feel well and just needs some TLC.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit the only fic I've managed to write since having migraines for the past two days. I feel like trash :(

"I don't feel well." Sebastian whines. His head resting on Kimi's shoulder, looking up at Kimi pathetically. 

"I know." Kimi brings his hand up to feel Sebastian's head. "You're quite warm." He notes with a hint of concern. 

"My head." Sebastian whimpers. "And my throat. I'm so tired." 

"Then go have a sleep." Kimi suggests. "Maybe it will help?"

"Not without you." Sebastian pouts at him, making Kimi roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll take a nap with you okay?" Kimi replies. 

Sebastian smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Come on." Kimi says, nudging Sebastian. "Let's get your sorry ass to bed."

"You like my ass." Sebastian replies with a smirk as he follows Kimi upstairs.

"I thought you were ill?" Kimi asks teasingly.

"I am. I need you to make me feel better." Sebastian answers, all but falling onto the bed with a groan.

Kimi rolls his eyes and climbs in besides Sebastian, turning to pull the German towards him and into a hug.

Sebastian rests his head on Kimi's chest and sighs, closing his eyes.

"Better?" Kimi asks, moving his fingers through Sebastian's hair. 

"A little." Sebastian replies, snuggling into him.

"Good." Kimi gives Sebastian's head a kiss and pulls the blankets up further. "Sleep now."

"Night Kimi." Sebastian says tiredly. 

"Night." Kimi replies, pulling Sebastian closer and closing his eyes. 

The two fall asleep together quite quickly.  
Lulled by their closeness and sense of comfort in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


End file.
